


Don't let go

by dragon_rider



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_rider/pseuds/dragon_rider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam got the worst news at the worst moment. Luckily, Blake was right there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't let go

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on tumblr, "Adam crying about something and Blake being protective and caring and stuuufffffff".
> 
> Sorry for the fails. English isn't my first language.

They were in the middle of a live show on commercial break when Adam got the call.

He’d been on edge and fidgeting on his seat during most of it, feeling like something was crawling under his skin but he couldn’t place what exactly—other than the fact he was probably going to lose at least one person from his team tonight, which usually got him a little crazy but nowhere near as twitchy as this.

He understood what it was once he listened to the voice on the other end of the line.

“ _Adam, it sounded pretty bad,_ ” James was saying, although everything made little sense to Adam after the initial _Jesse had an accident_ he’d heard, “ _I know it’s Tuesday and you’re working right now but please come over as soon as you’re done, man._ ”  
“Okay,” Adam heard himself replying, his voice cracking horribly as he recoiled in his chair, a shaking hand covering his face as the other held the phone to his ear, “I’ll be there as soon as I can, I’ll—I’ll see you there.”  
“ _Hey, buddy, don’t drive, okay? You should—_ “

Adam bit back the worst of the sob that was pushing to come out of his throat and ended the call, briefly and stupidly angry at James for trying to infuse some sense into him when it wasn’t needed.

He wasn’t dumb. He’d get a cab, he was in no state for driving to the hospital where his best friend would be undergoing surgery.

_It sounded pretty bad._

_God, Jesse_ , Adam thought, a tiny voice in his head reminding him he had around 3 minutes to freak out before the cameras started rolling again, _I should be there. I should be there!_

He had no idea he’d been speaking out loud until he was suddenly and firmly pressed to a warm, broad chest that rumbled with every shushing noise and soothing word Blake tried sending Adam’s way.

Adam had no idea what the country star was saying.

“Get the fuck off me!” he bawled, squirming in Blake’s arms for him to get a fucking clue and let him go.

But of course the giant asshole wasn’t giving in one bit, holding Adam even tighter until he stopped struggling.

Adam felt like all his energy left him in a gust; like a balloon that had just been pierced beyond mending, all the air rushing out of it in one big _poof_.

He sagged against Blake’s chest, fists clutching his jacket like a lifeline as he tried but failed to get a grip—there was a live audience around them for God’s sake! What was he doing?—and kept soaking his shirt with tears.

It was only then he was able to feel Blake’s big hand on his head, cradling it snugly but gently, and the slow, even circles he was tracing on Adam’s back.

Heart pounding in his ears and chest constricting with each breath he took, he felt more than heard his own wrecked sobbing, his whole body quivering between Blake’s arms. He knew he’d be a mess on the floor by then if it weren’t for him and he held on to him even tighter, wishing he could just close his eyes to open them and wake up to discover this had been nothing but a fucked-up dream.

_It sounded pretty bad._

Blake kept murmuring things, his voice deep and comforting, rich and sweet in ways Adam had never known anyone could sound. He felt his lips on his temple, his breath warm and moist as he spoke softly, so very softly Adam found himself straining to hear what he was saying, his whimpers lessening until they were almost hiccups with little space in between them.

“It’s gonna be alright, Adam, I promise you,” Blake vowed over and over, accent thick and voice quiet like it was only meant for Adam to hear, “It’s gonna be okay, just take big, even breaths for me, honey, I know you can do it. C’mon.”

He blinked through his tears, feeling drops clinging to his lashes, and did as he was told, bashfully rubbing his face against Blake’s shoulder as he realized what a show he’d been putting.

“That’s it, Adam, you’re doing great,” Blake encouraged him tenderly, the fingers on his back slightly digging in to anchor Adam to the present, “That’s it, you’re okay, sweetheart, you’re okay.”

Slowly, he started noticing the world around him again.

Carson was standing right beside where Blake was crouching in front of his seat, Shakira and Usher hovering nearby.  He could only see them through the corner of his eye, but they were there and they were probably worried.

_Fuck. The show. My team._

He needed to try to keep it together for a little longer for them.

“We’re going back on air in one minute—“  
“He needs more than a minute!” Blake roared, “Do something, put two breaks together, I don’t know, anything, just—“  
“We did,” Carson said, pacifying, “Blake, we did. I need you to either get him backstage or get him to calm down enough to stay on his chair and you get back to yours.”  
“That’s nonnegotiable, I’m not leaving him alone,” Blake stated, “I’m staying right here if he’s up to it or I’m going with him to wherever he needs to be.”

Adam took a deep, shuddering breath. He felt so unbelievably drained already. Had it really only been, what, five minutes? His mind was a void that threatened to shut down at a moment’s notice and he felt as if he let go of Blake, that’d be it—he’d wake up in a clinic with a room all to himself instead of waiting for news about Jesse like a good friend should do, not causing more trouble.

“Thirty seconds!”  
“I can do it,” Adam looked up, felt Blake’s hand tightening on his nape as his brow furrowed in concern.  
“Adam, we’re not needed,” Blake said, his thumbs wiping Adam’s cheeks gently but thoroughly as he looked at him right in the eye, “We can bail and explain to the guys later. They’ll get it, you know they will, and the eliminations are happening with or without us here.”

Adam bit his bottom lip. Fuck, he wanted to stay and be there for his team but he honestly didn’t know how he was going to comfort them if he was still crying and couldn’t seem to stop.

Had he really had a panic attack in the middle of a show? Everything seemed so distant, like it wasn’t even happening to him.

But it was.

“Okay,” he agreed faintly, “Get me out of here, big guy.”  
Blake nodded, standing up without letting him go, “You got it.”

Adam saw Shakira and Usher scrambling to their places and heard Carson greeting back the audience.

He let Blake lead the way to the back door and closed his eyes after telling him in a whisper the clinic where Jesse and the guys were, trusting him to do what Adam couldn’t and keep it together for the both of them.

“I’ve got you,” Blake assured him, his voice still soft and intimate like a sweet secret that only Adam could share, his arms making sure he wouldn't fall as the car sped away.

Adam burrowed into his neck and sobbed.


End file.
